incident_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Methin / Devil's Lettuce
Basic Synopsis Molly Methin is a 23 year old Biology student currently enrolled at Incident City University. She has recently completed her Heroic Aptitude Test (H.A.T) and is pursuing her career as a professional hero. Hero only notable accomplishment as a hero, for the moment, is the exposure of a new power enhancing drug known as "Boost." Appearance (Pre-Boost Encounter) A tall, thin, girl that borders on lanky. Her skin is a pale white skin with a bad complexion, likely due to constant drug exposure. Her hair is black, thin and wispy, and green eyes that are constantly both bloodshot and baggy. Her teeth are crooked and she has a slight slouch that hides her height. Her most common outfit is a grey hoodie with jeans and black sneakers. She typically wears this outfit regardless of temperature. The hoodie has a very faded picture of a vaporware grey alien, smoking a blunt. (Post-Boost Encounter) After being exposed to the drug "Boost," Molly's body changed slightly. Her complexion is arguably better; with her skin now being slightly blue, and crystalline. She also has blue crystalline structures jutting out of her body in various areas. The rest of her appearance remains the same. Personality Molly is typically very relaxed, and a nearly stereotypical example of the "stoner" archetype. At this point in her life, she seems to just be going through the motions and is unsure of what her future holds. That said, her chill demeanor shifts dramatically under specific circumstances.When in a stressful situation where her work needs to be done or when protecting her friends, she becomes stoic and determined, focused entirely on completing her task. However, the opposite occurs when placed in a social situation with somebody she sees as higher authority or of special interest to her, turning into a gibbering, anxious mess. Her greatest strength is her intellect and creativity, able to come up with abstract solutions to problems and logically work her way through situation to find the best paths for everybody involved. Her greatest weakness is her low self-esteem and self-confidence, with Molly dissolving into a crying wreck when she's insulted too heavily or when she feels like she failed someone. Power Name: and Purple Ability: Drug Synthesizing Molly can produce any habit forming drug that has "habit forming" capabilities, from her sweat glands. In order to synthesize a drug, she must be at least passingly familiar with it's chemical structure, or have previously ingested it. She can either administer her drugs through direct skin contact, or create a sort of cloud around herself. Her power is vague, of course, and may be more versatile than Molly realizes. Fighting Style While her powers are typically better in a medical or support situation, they are also useful in combat. Using downer type drugs, Molly will typically open an encounter by attempting to calm those involved. If this fails, for whatever reason, Molly has the option to use the hardened crystals around her body as projectiles. Her crystallized skin also aids her physical attacks and defense by making her skin harder in general.